Cloudfall's Insanity (AU)
(This is an Au, and it is about Cloudfall going insane over the events of Carnationclan, Ex: Obsidian rejecting him, Reflecting and Strikekit dying, thinking that nightstar was the cause of everything, coUGH killing mistfur and nightstar to become leader, blah blah, i might use peoples oc's without permission-) Prologue: ''' WindStorm glanced at ReflectingWater's kits, Cloudkit was attacking his siblings without any mercy. Atleast for a kit that is, and she walked into the small nursery, scolding the kit that seemed like an albino, her tail lashed, kits had become more annoying the longer she lived, "Cloudkit stop being so mean to your kin!" Cloudkit hissed at her, his fur fluffing up. Reflectingwater gave an apologetic glance at Windstorm, grabbing the squirming and obnoxious kit and licking him. Windstorm padded away from the nursery, cursing the kit and glancing at the Medicine den, she could've sworn that she saw Bluemist again. She shook her head, walking outside of camp, twirling her tail around and glancing around the forest. Windstorm only came back to the clan at moonhigh, and no cat questioned her, nobody would question the medicine cat, would they...? Windstorm had been going on long walks ever since she hit about... 130 moons? She had lost track of her age when she turned 50 moons. Windstorm glanced at the dens, cats were sleeping peacefully, some twitching as they dreamed. She padded to the medicine den, taking one last glance at the nursery. She could've sworn she saw Cloudkit awake, but when she blinked, Cloudkit was sound asleep. Windstorm padded back to her den, thinking of Bluemist again, and falling asleep, faint paw steps in the background. Windstorm woke up in starclan, after quickly checking that she wasn't dead, she padded around, before encountering a cat that she wasn't aware of. "Hello Windstorm" The tom mewed, Windstorm tilted her head, sitting down and continuing to stare at the tom, whose pelt was light grey, with darker grey stripes. "I'm an ancestor of yours, but i have a prophecy for you-" Windstorm interrupted him, excitedly mewing "I finally get a prophecy?!" The tom shushed her with a boop of his tail on her muzzle. "Be quiet Windstorm, you're acting like your great great great great great grandmother, anyways...Beware of the one with a pelt of white, emotions will rise and sanity will fall, beware beware, you must find the fault" Before Windstorm could think about it, the tom disappeared, and, Windstorm woke up. '''Chapter 1 CloudPaw bounded around, and he spotted Obsidianpaw again, his heart skipped a beat, and he took a deep breath, and exhaled, walking over to Obsidianpaw, he mewed "Wanna go hunting with me?". Obsidianpaw glanced at him, giving him a weirded out look, then Obsidianpaw's mentor called for him. Cloudpaw watched as Obsidianpaw padded away, disappointment pulled at his heart as well as embarrassment. He sighed, his head hung low, and he padded off, wondering where his mother went. "What do you mean she was 'Forced to leave camp and never return?!?" Cloudpaw yowled at Jupiterstripe, his tail lashing and pupils like slits. Before Jupiterstripe could say anything else, he ran off into the twoleg ruins. Still no sign of mother. became a warrior. Still no sign of mother. Chapter 2 Cloudfall yowled as a rouge slashed his shoulder, his already painful wounds feeling like thorns, but due to his large size, he knocked down the rouge, slashing it's throat in anger. Pinestorm was killed. No mercy. Bearheart was killed. No mercy. Cloudfall caught sight of a face that he had not seen for so many moons. He ran over frantically, looking at his Mother, who was having kits. He didn't know what to do. Hurricane came over, and he snarled at him. Hurricane slashed his neck, the burning feeling causing him to collapse, and Hurricane shoved his body into the bushes, leaving him to die. A cat ran over, with frantic mews and herbs, they applied it to his neck wound, and once his vision fixed itself, he looked into the eyes of the shecat, who helped him up. "I'm Orchid, (Canceled until further notice, May pick up a pen again after random inspiration hits. Unlikely. Do Not Delete) Category:Alternate Universe Category:Written by Windy Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Stories